Victim
by smdaniels20
Summary: When Andy falls victim to a horrible crime will her and Sam's relationship be able to withstand the tension and turmoil caused by a criminal.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: This is my first ever FanFiction story. I came across this site about two months ago trying to fill my Rookie Blue void before season 3 airs! My obsession with this show has gotten the best of me and I have decided to attempt to write. Any and all comments/critiques are welcome. _

_I have never written anything like this, and It's not something I do all the time so I hope that you find my story and least interesting. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Sam and Andy returned to the division after their suspension. Never in a million years did they expect to still be partners after everything they risked while Sam was undercover. They were very thankful that Best trusted them enough to still remain partners on the job. That is one thing they always kept professional. Nothing would get in the way of serving and protecting their city. Things were going great between the two, professionally and romantically.<p>

Andy showed up with a smile and an extra hop in her step every morning to work. You could see the happiness in her big brown eyes. Traci could feel the good vibes reflecting from Andy and she couldn't be happier for her best friend.

Every minute that passed of every day Sam thought about his amazing girlfriend. '_Girlfriend,_' he thought. _'I never would have dreamed life could be any better than this._' It was two minutes before the morning meeting when he glanced across the room and saw Andy running into parade just before Best was to give his morning speech.

It was a usual morning, Andy barely making it on time and Sam holding two cups of coffee. One for him, and one for Andy just the way she liked it. He knew mornings were always tough for McNally and the coffee always put her in a better mood.

Best finished his debriefing, with nothing new going on that day. He handed out assignments and all officers were off with their respective partners." Andy, I will meet you at the cruiser in five," Sam said to his partner. Andy nodded as she finished her conversation with Tracy about their plans for this weekend.

" Trace, its Friday and you don't have Leo this weekend. Let's go to the Penny tonight. We can get the whole gang in on it. It's been a while since we have all gone out," Andy said.

"Yeah, I'm up for a couple rounds of Karaoke." Tracy smiled. "Tell the group and I'll meet you there after shift."

Sam and Andy had been riding around in the cruiser and the day passed by extremely fast. Not only did they enjoy each others' company, but they had just enough calls to keep the work coming. Nothing too serious, just enough calls to keep them busy with paperwork for what seemed like an eternity.

"I finished my paperwork and I think I am going to go and get ready for tonight. Are we riding together to the Penny?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "If you wait twenty minutes I will be able to drop you off at your place to get ready and we can go from there."

"Actually Sam, I think I am going to walk home tonight. Its only eight blocks and it is a beautiful night out."

"Beautiful?" He questioned. "It is cold out, not to mention the snowflakes already starting to pierce through the night sky."

"I know Sam, but I love the feeling of the snow falling as I'm walking through it. It puts me in a great mood." Andy thought to herself what the weather really reminded her of, but she was still too scared to talk to Sam about her mother.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at your place after you get changed, then we can go to the Penny," Sam stated as he watched her walk out the door nodding her head.

Flashes of her childhood passed through her mind as she walked past the park. It was the same park she would go to with her mother when she was young. She could still feel the way her mom would take her hand as they skated around the rink while laughing and genuinely having a good time.

'_Why was I not good enough for my mother? Was I such a horrible child that she had to run as far away from me as possible?_' Andy had these thoughts occasionally, not as much as when she was younger, but she wondered if she would ever be able to completely get passed that same lonely, heartbroken, child-like feeling that her mother ever so painfully left her with.

Andy was so caught up with the memories of her childhood that she completely ignored her surroundings as she was about half way home. Not that she was in unfamiliar territory, but it was just part of being a cop, knowing where you were and who was around you at all times.

Andy made a right turn onto a quiet street a few blocks before her house. It was the middle of winter and the night sky was in full effect as the only light was from the moon peaking out through the clouds and the streetlights on the corners of each block. The light snowfall also made things seem a little brighter outside.

Pondering her childhood, Andy didn't even hear the sound of two sets of footprints slowly creeping up behind her. The two men were each medium height and medium build. One had on dark blue jeans and a black hoodie as the other wore blue sweatpants with a brown puffy jacket. Andy quickly turned her head and that is all she saw of the two men before feeling a cold heavy object strike her on the side of her face. She couldn't tell if it was a fist or a brick that hit her because it all happened so fast.

Andy was flat on her back with the hard, freezing cold cement beneath her as she opened her eyes and saw one of her attackers on top of her. Her instincts overcame her fear and she immediately tried to take in her surroundings. She was in an alley not far from her home because she recognized the way one of the streetlights flickered in the same pattern every night. She saw that same annoying streetlight every time she decided to walk home from work wondering when the city would decide to fix it. She was slightly relieved to realize that she hadn't blacked out from the blow to her face, and that she was still in the same area, they hadn't taken her somewhere unfamiliar.

The man, who was slightly shorter than Sam, but clearly had a bigger waist-line was sitting on top of her with his cold, calloused hands around her neck squeezing tighter and tighter. She looked at his face, but couldn't see much through the black ski mask he had protecting his features. She pleaded with her eyes, not being able to choke out a single word with this man's hands stiffly around her neck. Her hands tried defending herself, but in her position they kept becoming weaker and weaker.

Andy then noticed the second man rummaging through her bag just to the left of her body. She saw him pull out her wallet and take everything from inside it. He unzipped the inside zipper and his face looked as if he was in shock as he dropped her bag.

Andy was still fighting as hard as she could to not pass out from the lack of air forced upon her. She wiggled and fought, but the heavy man was too big for her to get out of his grip. His weight pinned her to the ground and his knees kept her arms from protecting her as they forced her arms to her sides. She finally caught a glimpse of his eyes and they were dark and cold as he intensely focused on had never seen such rage and lack of compassion in anyone's eyes before this. He lifted his right hand from her neck, only to grip tighter with the left hand. She suddenly felt his cold free hand slid up the back of her shirt. She cringed at the thought of what he could do to her.

'_Focus, Andy, focus, don't let him get to you,_' is all she could think about.

His hand lightly grazed her back and she felt shivers up and down her spine. "Pllll… plleee" is all she managed to gasp out before his hand came up over her mouth. He held one finger over her lips and told her to "Shhhh." His hand then came down to her waist and he gripped the jeans she was wearing and yanked so hard that it snapped the silver button off the top. She quickly felt so much more helpless than she had in the beginning while her eyes started to swell up with tears.

Suddenly she heard the second man's voice say, "Dude, look," as he pointed down to the bag he had dropped three seconds earlier.

"Bro, she's a fucking cop!" he stated as he stared at the badge barely peeking out from the bag that hit the ground. He smacked his friend upside his head realizing the consequences of their actions if they were caught assaulting an officer. "Bro, this changes the stakes, I'm not going down for assaulting a police officer. I don't know 'bout you, but I would rather be living on these streets than go back to the joint for life. You can count me out of this little mission you got going on here. I'm gone," he stated before taking off down the alley.

'_Sam,' _Andy thought._ 'He is going to be at my house soon to pick me up. He will know something is wrong. He will come looking for me. Hurry Sam.'_ He is all Andy could think about as she lay on the cold, hard ground slowly seeing black dots until the picture of the man on top of her was completely blurry.

Sam finished up his paperwork at the barn and headed to his truck to go pick up his girlfriend. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial three. It rang five times before being automatically forwarded to voicemail. '_Hmm, that's funny, no answer,'_ he thought to himself. '_Maybe she is just finishing getting ready even though I stayed an extra 30 minutes after shift to finish paperwork.'_

Sam headed straight to Andy's house to pick her up for their night out with friends. He pulled up and parked along the street only to see that there were no lights on and it didn't even look like Andy had been home. The snow was fresh and there were no other footprints leading up to the apartment other than his. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but gave her the benefit of the doubt. He ran up to her house and looked in the windows there was no sign of anybody inside. He quickly dialed Andy again, but it was the same outcome, no answer. He then proceeded to make another call. "Hey Tracy, is Andy with you or have you heard from her?"

"No, Sam," she replied. "I thought you were giving her a ride to the penny."

"I am, she won't answer her phone and she is not at home. If you see her tell her I am worried and give me a call back, ok Tracy."

Sam continued calling all of their friends including Dov, Chris, Gail, Oliver, Noelle, Jerry, Frank and even Luke because he was desperately worried about his girlfriend by then. After all, she was a danger magnet and after all the time they spent being apart while actually secretly loving each other he would be damned if anything happened to her.

There was a woman peaking out her window looking at the scene in the alley. She was unsure of what she was seeing, but had a bad feeling about the man and woman she saw on the ground. She made her way to another room in the house hoping to get a better angle of the two in the alley. She froze at what she saw. A female laying on the ground. A husky man on top of her using his body and hands to get his way with her. She immediately picked up her phone and called the crime in.

The dispatcher on the other line remained calm as the woman explained the situation. "We have a unit on the way, stay in your house and do not approach the scene it is not safe," said the dispatcher.

The woman watched the event unfold in horror.

Andy could no longer see the blurry images in front of her. Her body was too weak to fight off her attacker, but she could still feel. She could feel one hand still around her throat. She could feel the other hand moving up and down her body. She could feel his hot breathe on her skin, too close for comfort. She could feel the cold winter breeze on her stomach because her shirt had come up during the struggle. She could feel the wet snow on her now bare legs. She could feel his free hand make its way to her inner thigh. She could feel something hard nudging at her. She could feel tears swelling up underneath her closed eyelids.

She could feel, but she couldn't move.

She could also hear. She could hear the sound of cars passing on the next busy street. She could hear the sound of the train about a half mile away. She could hear the rustling of her clothes before they were ripped off. She could hear the sound of him unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his zipper. She could hear him panting. She could hear him say, "I'm gonna rock your world, you won't ever forget me."

Andy knew that was it. She was helpless, she couldn't defend herself and all she wanted to do was survive.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey All! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and everything else, they mean a lot! I wouldn't have the motivation to continue writing if I didn't receive reviews from you, so please keep them coming whether good or bad. _

_I had originally intended on putting the next chapter up after a couple days, but I think I am my own worst critic because I had to re-write the chapter a few times before I got to a point that I thought it was okay to put up. Like I said before this is my first Fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm only on chapter 2 and the story has already taken on a mind of its own because this is not where I intended on going with it, but I thought I would have more opportunity and it would be interesting this way. _

_Also, this site is new to me and I thought I had edited the first chapter (and hopefully this one), but I read it after I posted it and nothing seemed to saved. Sorry about that and I am going to work on learning the technicalities of the site and my in writing._

_I hope you all enjoy and please review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p>Just when Andy felt the most hopeless she just as quickly felt some relief. Her attacker slightly softened his grip. Then she heard it, the sound of sirens. <em>'Are they here to help me, do they know where I am?'<em> she thought to herself.

The sirens grew closer almost like they were right around the corner.

"Shit," she heard the man on top of her say. Then he crept down and hovered just an inch over her face. She felt his hot breath pulsating on her cold cheek as he whispered, "Listen slut, I'm sure as hell not done with you. I'll be back."

The sound of footsteps running away from her gave her some sort of relief as she listened to the sirens come closer. She then heard authoritative voices. She didn't recognize any of them because she usually didn't work this shift, but she knew she was going to be alright by the way they were coming to her aide.

Sam was still outside Andy's house desperately trying to get a hold of her and waiting for her to arrive. _'Maybe she just ran into an old friend, or stopped at the grocery store on her way home,'_ he thought.

Then he heard it, those sirens. Those familiar sirens he would turn on numerous times a day, but he suddenly he got an eerie feeling when he heard them _this_ time. They were getting louder as they rapidly approached their destination not far from where Sam was.

Sam started running toward the sound. He turned the corner of the block and could see where the lights had just abruptly stopped. Red and Blue colors penetrated the normally mundane neighborhood. They were only about 3 blocks from his current location he sprinted the entire way having a gut feeling that what he was embarking on was not going to be pleasant.

He sprinted to the scene, not really knowing what to expect. He knew it could be Andy, but in his mind he didn't want to go down that path. He desperately wanted to believe that _his _McNally was ok and she just got sidetracked on the way home.

He bolted passed the police car, not paying any attention to who was operating car 1508 at that moment. He snuck passed the ambulance parked in the alley and he stood there. Jaw on the ground as he gawked at the scene in front of him.

Nothing could have prepared Sam for what he saw at that very moment. There were police and paramedics crawling through the alley. He couldn't remember anyone he saw at that moment except for Andy. His body froze, but his eyes were focused. She was lying there. She looked lifeless. Her clothes were ripped and one of the paramedics had just placed a blue fleece blanket around her body covering up any and all exposed flesh.

Sam ran to her body on the ground screaming her name, "McNally… ANDY, sweetheart talk to me." As he dropped to his knees beside her body he cupped her face begging for her to wake up. She moaned in pain and attempted to sit up. Her eyes still closed.

"Don't move," sternly said the paramedic attending to Andy. "We're gonna get you to the hospital to get checked out."

Andy slowly nodded her head as she laid it back down on the ground.

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to step back," said the paramedic now talking to Sam.

He quickly flashed his badge and told the paramedic he was not going anywhere except in that ambulance with Officer McNally. There was no question about it, the entire police force would have to face the wrath of Officer Sam Swarek if they were to deny him access to not only his friend, but partner, fellow officer, ex-rookie and now girlfriend at the time when she needed him the most.

The paramedic saw the grave look in Sam's eyes and knew he was not going to win that battle and he allowed Sam to ride with them the in the ambulance.

Sam held Andy's hand the entire ride to the hospital. He sat on her left side near her head holding her cold and bruised hand intertwined with his while he stroked her hair with his other free hand. "You're gonna be alright, baby," is all Sam kept whispering the entire nine minute ride to the hospital while he fought back every single tear that was trying to escape. Those words trembled out of his mouth as he thought about what happened to Andy just a short while ago. He became tense and angry just thinking about the man who did this to _his _girlfriend. He knew he couldn't concentrate on the man right now and he had to be there for Andy. As they approached the hospital Sam was still hoping for the best, but expecting the doctor to tell him exactly what he did not want to hear.

Shaw was one of the responding officers driving car 1508 solo at the time of the incident. He was the only officer from 15 there when Sam rode off with Andy in the ambulance. He did not try to talk to Sam when he ran to Andy because he could only imagine the pain he was going through seeing those images that will be forever burned in his mind.

Shaw finished gathering all of the evidence at the crime scene before deciding to visit his friends at the hospital.

* * *

><p>"BOSS… BOSS!" As the man in the brown puffy jacket and blue sweatpants called out to his superior after entering the warehouse.<p>

The boss didn't respond, he just gave his worker a look with an eyebrow raised high seeming to say, '_what the hell do you want now'._

" Guess who I came across tonight?"

"Junior, I'm not in the mood for your childish guessing games, get back to work. We have product to get out."

"But boss, I think you would want to know."

An irritated glare appeared over the older man's face.

"That stupid bitch-cop who almost put you and my cousin outta business" he blurted out. "I almost fucked her too."

His boss looked at him like he was crazy. (Which he was, none-the-less) But this is the only reason the boss kept Junior around. Technically he was family, but he was really only there to do the crazy dirty work. He was too stupid and childish to do anything meaningful, but when the boss least expected it, Junior would come up with something inadvertently, but extremely valuable to help him out.

"She's a hot n' feisty little thing. You betta believe I'm gonna get 'er in the sack though, she jus got lucky this time."

A brief silence overcame the two as Ty contemplated how he wanted his worker to handle the situation. He knew exactly which bitch-cop Junior was talking about. Their whole operation had to be put on hold because of the files that bitch had found.

"Bring her to me. I don't care where you have to go or what you have to do, just bring her to me. Alive." He stated. "And Junior, if you bring me back a body, you will be next at the bottom of the river. Do you understand?"

Junior nodded and said, "yes, sir" with a disturbing smirk on his face.

As Junior was leaving Ty yelled out, "You have one week."

* * *

><p>Shaw walked out of the elevator on the 7th floor of the hospital in search of Sam. He knew Andy would be well looked after by the doctors and he was probably someone who she would not want to see right now, but Sam on the other hand was his best friend and he wanted to see how he was holding up or if he needed anything.<p>

Shaw turned the corner following the signs to room 7114. As he got closer to the door he realized Sam was sitting outside while the doctor was in with Andy. Sam was sitting hunched over with his elbows on his knees. His hands were folded together and fingers intertwined in front of him. His neck was slumped over with his eyes staring at the ground. He almost looked like he was praying. His feet were flat on the ground, but his right leg was slightly bobbing up and down because he was nervous. Shaw knew this because Sam did that same nervous thing with his leg anytime he was uneasy back at the station.

Shaw reached his hand out and touched Sam on the shoulder. "Brother, how you doing?" he said.

Sam, not realizing that he was no longer alone in the hallway looked up at Shaw and his eyes were filled with fear. Tears had been quietly escaping his eyes and rolling down the sides of his face. There were a million thoughts a minute going through his mind and he had no idea what to do. He thought about Andy and he thought about Sarah all those years ago. _'How can I make it better? How can I make it go away? Why was I not there to protect her? What if the doctor comes out and tells me she was raped? Is she ever going to be able to get past this? What kind of man am I that I cannot even protect my own girlfriend? How can I be there for her now, she will never trust me to keep her safe. God must have a plan for me, he wants me to suffer by watching the only women I care for on the planet be victims of one of the worst physical crimes.' _The thoughts and questions destroying his state of mind kept rolling until Shaw grabbed his arm and pulled him up out of his seat.

"Sammy, brother, look at me." Shaw said as he pulled Sam away from Andy's door.

Sam's eyes made contact with Shaw's.

"I was on the scene Sam, I saw the same images you did brother. Andy needs you now. I don't know what exactly happened, but you just need to be there for her. You need to be strong Sam. I know you have a temper, and I know you want to kill the bastard who did this right now, but let us handle it. We will find him and put him away. I don't want you to concern yourself with this case. I promise you, brother to brother, that I will put everything I have into putting this man away. Andy doesn't need you behind bars for getting your own revenge. Sam, listen to me, please take in what I have just said."

Sam tilted his head back as he closed his eyes. He let out a sigh before returning his eyes to Shaw. The tears had stopped, but the fear was still in his eyes. "Ollie, I can't promise you anything right now. The woman I love is in the hospital because of some bastard who is loose on the streets. What if he is out doing this to someone else right now? If I find out who…" Sam was cut off by Oliver.

"Stop Sammy. Do not do anything stupid. Your girlfriend needs you. Just stay here with her. I promise you Sam, this man will not get away." Oliver stated.

Before either man could get in another bickering statement they were interrupted by Dr. Johnson. "Excuse me officers."

Sam and Oliver both shut up and turned to listen to the doctor intently.

"We have finished our examination, and there does not appear to be any signs of sexual assault. Despite the deep physical bruises on her arms, neck, and abdomen and small laceration above her eye, there does not appear to be any other damage. Nothing is broken. We still took all precautions and completed a rape kit. It has already been sent with an officer from your division's crime lab to be processed immediately. We may have found some of her attacker's skin cells underneath her nails. The results will be the only thing left to tell us anymore information. We will also be keeping her overnight just for observation and she will be free to go in the morning."

Sam immediately let out a sigh of relief after the doctor finished his first sentence. He listened to everything the doctor said but the only words he could replay in his mind were, 'there does not appear to be any signs of sexual assault.' His girlfriend was _not_ sexually assaulted.

She was hurt, yes. She was scared, yes. She would probably not want to be alone for a long time is what crossed his mind and he could handle being at her beck and call. All he wanted to do was hold her and he couldn't wait to see her.

"Can I go in?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she is awake and would probably like some company. She hasn't said much though, and she is not in the best state of mind." the doctor stated warning Sam of her current mentality. "Also, she was inquiring about when she would be able to take a shower. I told her all the tests have already been taken and she could whenever she felt up to it. Just so you know she may be in there now."

Sam looked at Shaw as he said, "Go in brother, I'll call you if we find out any more information."

Sam nodded as he entered into Andy's room.

"Andy?" he called out when he didn't see her immediately in the room. He remembered what the doctor said about the shower and walked toward the back of the small hospital room where the bathroom was. As he walked closer he could hear the sound of water hitting the ground. He took one more step and pressed his ear against the door leading to where Andy was. He could hear her. He could hear her faint sobs as he stood on the other side of the door.

Sam didn't know what to do. How could he approach the situation without freaking Andy out? How could he calm her down? He pondered. She had only been in there a few minutes, but how long was long enough before he was 'allowed' to go in and see if she was alright?

He paced back and forth around the room for ten whole minutes before deciding he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take hearing her all alone and sobbing through that damn bathroom door. _She did just have one of the scariest nights of her life,_ _will she be ok_? He thought. He really didn't know how much time and space she needed by herself, but let's face it, this is McNally he is worrying about and time and space where not her thing. He knew her all too well and he knew that she would not only want, but need him in there with her.

He grabbed one of the white hospital towels and the pale pink robe lying on the chair near the bathroom door. He cracked open the door and knocked on the hard wood calling out "Andy."

She didn't respond, but he knew she heard him because her sobs had abruptly stopped for a brief minute. She didn't turn around but he could see her through the shower curtain. Her back was to him and she had her arms placed up over her head leaning them against the cold tile plastered on the walls. Her body was bruised and Sam cringed at the sight of it. He did not want her to see his reaction at the physical marks on her body and he was glad she was facing the other way at this time. He wanted to be strong for her so she would have someone to lean on without judging her or the situation. She was not sexually assaulted, but he knew it was a close call and he knew she was still going to be feeling very violated and uneasy.

"Andy, Sweetheart?" he called out again hoping she would respond this time.

"Mmm, Hmm," is all she could seem to mumble out underneath the warm water descending from the spout onto her slim naked body.

She was scared. She was embarrassed and she was hurt. She still didn't turn to see who was there even though she knew who it was by the sound of his concerned voice.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming in." is all he said before taking a step inside the shower.

Andy still hadn't moved since Sam had first walked into the bathroom.

He was still fully dressed. He was wearing everything from his black t-shirt and jeans down to his socks and shoes. He didn't care; he just needed to be there for his girlfriend. He had laid the robe off to the side of the shower, but he carried the towel in with him. He stepped into the shower area and slowly approached Andy and said "It's me," before actually going through the water and draping the towel over her shoulders.

Andy brought her hands to her sides and grabbed the edges of the towel and pulled it around her tightly making her feel more secure. She turned to Sam without actually looking him in the eyes and leaned into his body with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could without suffocating her.

The water was still cascading down, barely brushing off the sides of them as they were standing as far away from the stream as they could without actually leaving the shower area. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered at that moment except making Andy feel like she was safe now.

Sam stood embracing Andy in the shower for what seemed like an eternity. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Sweetheart, let's get you out of here and into the warm bed," He reached out and turned the water off in the shower. He picked Andy up and set her outside of the shower area. He grabbed the robe he had brought in previously and helped her put it on as he threw the wet towel to the side.

He took another towel and wiped the drops of water off his face and arms that had accumulated. He then walked Andy to the bed making her lie down and he tucked her in underneath the thin hospital blankets. He did his best to crawl in next to her to keep her as warm and safe as possible.

"Sam," she managed to choke out. She attempted to start talking despite the pain in her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Andy," Sam said sternly. "Do not say sorry. McNally, you did nothing wrong. I will not allow you to blame yourself for this. Whoever is responsible for this will be brought to Justice. The team is out there right now looking for him. We will find him. I will always be right here by your side sweetheart."

Tears started to swell in Andy's eyes. Sam could tell she was trying to hold them back but he leaned further into the bed and pulled her into a hug. His hand went behind her head as she leaned into his chest. He massaged her head and he felt the tears come freely from her eyes.

Andy had been asleep in Sam's arms for close to two hours before his phone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and it read 'Shaw.'

Sam slowly pulled himself from Andy's bed without waking her and walked into the hallway.

"Yeah Ollie, you got any news for me?" Sam answered.

"Sam, the DNA results came back from the tissue taken from under Andy's fingernails." Ollie stated in a slightly anxious tone.

"Go on," Sam said.

"The man is Anthony 'Junior' Vega." Ollie simply stated.

"Why does that ring a bell?" Sam questioned.

"His known criminal associate is one of Toronto's drug king pin's Tyler Brown, you've probably run into him or come across his name in a couple of your UC ops and his cousin is none other than… Anton Hill." Ollie said wearily. "I don't know if this is a random attack or something that was planned Sam."

Sam stood on the other line with his jaw on the floor having no idea these men would come back to haunt both Andy and him.


End file.
